1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method to charge a battery, and more particularly, to an apparatus to charge a battery which adjusts a preset charge voltage and/or charge current of a chargeable battery unit based on a current charge allowance capacity of the battery unit and charges the battery unit with the adjusted charge voltage and/or charge current, and a method of charging a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important issue for a portable electronic device is a life expectancy of a chargeable battery. When the battery is repeatedly charged and discharged, ions in a storage cell of the battery deteriorate to become in an unstable state, and accordingly an explosion of the battery or the like may occur. When the battery becomes deteriorated, a full charge capacity (FCC) of the battery is decreased by an amount depending on a deterioration degree. However, when the battery is charged without considering the decreased FCC, a serious accident, such as explosion of the battery, may occur, which can put people and/or other components/items at risk.